Draco D. Damon
20,000,000Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed | status = Alive | birth = June 10th | doriki = | height = 6'0" | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi (ハナハナの実) | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} Draco D. Damon (ドラコ・D・デイモン Dorako Dī Deimon) is a pirate, member and cook of the Fang Pirates Crew, he apparently comes from a place known as Gaea Island, which is the homeland to the great Kingdom of Asha. He was born as the son of the Kingdom's greatest Chef Draco Angela and a long lost man known as Draco D. Nathan. During his early ages Damon opted to join the Kingdom's Militarity and learn how to fight, he would soon create many bonds in said army, developing his own fighting styles and even becoming an official soldier. Even though he had time to train, his mother managed to force him into the cooking arts, though he was initially forced to, Damon quickly developed a love for cooking. During his time in the Army, the age of 12 to be exact, Damon accidentaly ate the Hana Hana no Mi which gave him Limb-Replication powers that he would train with and put for good use. However soon as he reached his early 20s and during the Asha's Annual Party which happened because of 500 years of peace in the kingdom, Damon was framed for coldly murdering his King. Feeling betrayed by everyone and having a trace of the true murderer, he left out for the seas in search of said person. From here and now he suffersd from drastic changes in his personality. Even with all those events and suffering, Damon quickly met up with two people that he dubbed as Reddy and Orangey, much to each's annoyment. After struggling and getting to know them, namely Samuel and Kazama, he joined their pirate crew as their Cook. Due to his mastery in combat and use of the Hana Hana, others oftenly call him by the name of Asura (アスラ Asura).For his apparent crimes, he was given the incredible initial bounty of 20,000,000 which is currently the highest among his crew. Appearance Damon's most prominent feature is his spiky black hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular which may attract many girls when he doesn't notice, he has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair, and a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen. Damon is constantly using some kind of white coat, when without it he uses a thin black shirt with brown straps crossing it. His previous consistent pieces of clothing were his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which was attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. Damon's choice of clothing can be seen as strange to as do not seem very practical, especially in battle. Regardless, Damon seems to find comfort in them and that's what matters to him. His standard attire consist of a dark blue vest that has white lining running down the middle and two lines on each side that connect to the sleeves, tracing the white lining. He has separate sleeves that are dark blue, which in turn match the vest. Damon has on a dark gray belt around his waist to hold up his beige hakama pants. Underneath the pants, Damon wears a set of black knee-high boots which strangely make near to no sound when he walks. He also seems to use some sort of gray-colored long scarf around his neck, although that's not always. Personality At first, Damon seems pretty much like a very straight and calm individual, who can act quite foolish during some situations. Demonstrating a collected demeanor depending on the situation. That all while possessing a very bored look, either a direct shaped mouth or a cocky smile. One would say that's the result of a healthy and very happy life, though in truth that only applies for a part of it. Damon never met his father nor he did know he had a father, ledding him to avoid the subject in many occasions. However, that didn't prevent him for living a good life alongside his mother and his friends in the Asha Kingdom, that part of his life being his golden memories. Back then, Damon's smiles were all genuine, caring a lot for his friends and mates from the Army, going so far as to claim he would become stronger just to protect them. Not to forget his mother whom he was the closest with, stating she was the best person one could have as a mom and proving it with affective actions such as giving her full attention, always helping her with work and her needs. Also talking with her a lot about many things, this all creating a great mother-son bond which seemed unbreakable. Damon also seemed to have a very deep relationship with his friends and mates. Growing up with much of them, it was something kind of evident and expected. He would do many and many pranks alongside them, such as painting many of the kings' statues or putting an white snake in the place of a real sword, sneakily creating limbs on people to tease them by making it disappear afterwards. He would go as far as pranking his mentor Bambina using glass to make it seem like ice and that the area under it is frozen, therefore Damon as well. This all though, Damon and the rest would not lie that they did all that playing. Upon this, his mother would daily scold him for the pranks and force him into the cooks' ways, only in order to take him out of the prankster's ways, Damon would response by excusing himself that he needs to improve his swimming skills. That stopped when he got to accidentally eat the Hana Hana no Mi though. However, it was when everyone seemed to not trust him anymore, to not believe in his words, to betray him, that Damon really changed. Damon showed off he could express shock and surprise, once he was betrayed by his friends and mates when they recalled he was the figure which killed of their king. It was also the first time he had to procceed and do a harsh decision, said one being either stay in his country, be imprisoned for the rest of his life and have the worst life ever, if that was even a life. Or leave the country in search of the actual murderer, track him down and prove to everyone else he wasn't any cold murderer, also secretly to take down the saying that his mother is a bad parent. This all expresses how much Damon cares for his own life and also his mother's, going as far as leaving everything behind in order to get his old life back and also going far enough to become a pirate in order to do so. With that, his trust on other people has risen to the suspicious level, he may give off fake smiles and all but in the deep his guard is fully up. In the present time, Damon seems to have substitued his all-happy expression with one which could be defined as bored. He just doesn't seem to be capable of normaly socializating with someone else as sympathetic as this person may be, though there are a few exceptions to this. This has made him transform from a cooperative to a very lone fighter to the point where he doesn't accept any help from his allies, should he have them. However, this silly-lone-wolf behavior is put away when innocents are brought into the subject, Damon doesn't even think twice nor does he hesitate if some civillian life is put on the line, going as far as putting other peoples' lives above his own. This ironically contradicts his Avenger's senses, much because currently his sole life reason is to have revenge even though he is willing to give up his life in order to protect any close friend he may have. This would reflect on how he can easily create bonds with someone he knows and lives with, which according to him, is one of the reasons he is an anti-social, because he is afraid of losing anything. That turns out ironical in a way since he joins a crew. From his young days, despite being forced to like, Damon has developed a like and love for the cooking world. He goes as far as to respect it and treat it like it was some kind of sacred treasure, this even with the most weird types of food and menu. That all because of the great influence brought and forced in by his mother Angela. She wanted her boy to be a pretty good husband in the future, since he would know about kitchen and all, also not wanting for him to stay at the battle sides only. Previously Damon would only run away, but with the time he got to develop such love for spending his time in the kitchen. Pretty much like he doesn't hesitate to help someone, Damon would never hesitate on preparing and gifting people with food, don't matter their situation. Going as far as to get pissed over someone thrasing about food or even wasting it in some way. In the Fangs, Damon is willing to wear his cook clothes and wake up before anyone else in order to prepare their breakfasts, that without them even asking him to. Quite similar to the previous Greatest Chef of the World: Sanji. To this day, Damon praises his mother for introducing him to cullinary. Aside from it all and from his all calm and straight demeanor, Damon has developed a hot-tempered and umpatient behavior when the subject about the King's murder is brought in. Veins will slowly start to pop through his face while his gaze becomes much more colder as he begins to grit his teeth slightly. As farther as the conversation goes, the more enraged Damon becomes, his tone becoming much more deeper while at times he may shout with anger very apparent in his voice. Though it's not only his way of speaking that changes, if enraged during a conflict or any situation alike, Damon becomes much more violent to the point that he tries on intimidating others and during battles, he also resorts on using his bare fists while giving out loud battle cries. His attacks seem to be more fast paced while he tends to just focus on hitting his opponent, whereas before he would think off tactics. Though this all is much more easier to happen when that subject is brought in, Damon also may lose his cool when witnessing something which is wrong on his view. Depending on the situation and all, he shall pursue actor of said wrong-doing regardless of their status socially or power-wisely, reflecting upon his stubborn behavior when he is angry. Indeed, Damon has become so much of an angered beast, that he doesn't think twice before attacking an enemy. History Damon was born in the Asha Tribe as the son to Draco D. Nathan and Draco Angela in the Gaea Island. However, he wouldn't know much of his father since the latter unknownigly disappears during the Far War, leaving Damon and his mother behind. Because of his young age, Damon did not ask for much for him and settled for the answers his mother gave him. Even without fully knowing his father, Damon could still be raised by Angela who weirdly had the help of the Ashanian Army's Elite who decided they should help the wife of their deceased friend. Damon would now grow up between warriors, learning how to properly take care of himself while also growing up with his unique parent, Angela, who made sure she would play both parents' roles. Befriending the Army Captain's daughter, Helena MacGrath, she and Damon would enjoy their time together as both friends and training-mates. Though much later their interaction time would decrease, as the boy took the martial arts route while his friend took the swordsmanship's way. Although they would constantly have matches. Surprisingly even with this all training, Damon still had the time to be with his mother and live quite a happy life. His mother being one of the best cooks in the island while also being the Kingdom's Royal Cook, she insisted that she would teach him the cooking ways much to Damon's comical complain. The little man would give many excuses, most of them being that he was gonna train his swimming skills, although that indeed was a truth. As mentioned before, he would train every day alongside the soldiers in order to improve his own combat skills, with him at the age of 12 ascending to the first rank in the Army, namely cadet. As the little cerimony would occur, Damon would take notice of the Hana Hana no Mi being presented by Helena to her father. Thanking her, he would put it on the fruit's plate only for Damon to quickly approach it and take the plate without noticing the fruit. Helena's father wouldn't notice while Damon himself wouldn't too as he ate all the fruits from the plate, since he was hungry and tired from the mission he went on. Damon would only realize it after both Helena and her father scream comically at him saying he ate the fruit, only for him to funnily correct them he ate fruits. The situation alone making everyone facepalm, with the exception Helena who had to yet realize what her friend ate. After being explained to, what kind of fruit he ate, Damon would sudden and comically faint to the ground while giving a large burp. After being explained even further about the situation, Damon would scream in horror as he knew he couldn't swim anymore, therefore wasting his master skills of swim. Although the horror scream was more because now he wouldn't have any other excuse for his mother to not teach him how to cook. Even with the complaints, Damon would still learn and care his mother's incredible cooking skills to the present day. He soon found out he gained the Blooming Paramecia powers once he accidentaly made his head sprout in the Army Captain's chest, much to everyone's comical and shocked expression. The captain and the rest would now help their little friend develop his own powers and complement them with his martial arts, Damon quickly growing to adapt to his own power. Damon continued to grow up in the Asha Kingdom & Tribe, as a soldier and commoner. During his time in the Ashanian Army, at the age of 18, Damon was briefly trained by Vice-Admiral Bambina who taught him a bit more about fighting styles and also two Rokushiki techniques, namely Soru and Tekkai, both of which he would use with his fighting style. Damon soon ascended to Vice-Captain rank in the Army, this at the age of 21, and as a mean of celebrating it, he decided to also take part in the Asha's Anual Party. Said event made in order to celebrate 500 years since the Kingdom was created, and also 500 years since it's been in peace. But then the ironic and sad part comes by now. Damon being part of the Army, participated as one of the present people in the Event, right in the Royal Room of the Asha Palace where him and all other present people would see the king's speech through Den Den Mushi as he was on his own room. As he is partying and drinking with many of his buddies in the Royal Room, everyone celebrating the annual thing. Damon suddenly says he needs to go to a bathroom, quickly disappearing as he indeed needed to use it, due to the immense amount of alcohol he drank. His friends only agreed and laughed off as the man left, but their smiles went to the ground very quickly. As the King was gonna begin his speech on how he appreciated the peace of their kingdom, a loud shot sound was heard and the old man bled from his mouth. His face disappearing from the visor as he felt to his knees, giving the sight of a tall man with hair similar to that of Damon's, the figure smiled devilish as it moved out of the visor's sight. This made everyone scream in horror, even in the streets, chaos was unleashed while Damon rushed back to near the group, more like he saw a ghost while fixing his pants. The guards would only scream as they were gonna capture the man who knew nothing of what was happening, his friends only looked in shock at him, recognizing he was the figure from the visor. Damon's eyes could only widden as lots of guards were already surrounding him when his friends would only slowly walked away, surprised. Not believing Damon was capable of doing it, some of them could only give cold stares, not doubting it was Damon in the visor cuz of the appearance factor. The man soon realized everything was happening as some soldiers shout out the King was murdered. His eyes widdening and jaw wide open, Damon had immense surprise in his face, sweat dripping through his body. While screaming that he was responsible by the King's death, many guards and soldiers dashed towards Damon who could only jump off using his powers, landing a bit away from them, and taking a look at his friends although they turned their back on him, trying to not believe in what their friend did. Damon could only make a cryful mouth and widden his eyes, moving his torso so that he could move himself away from everyone. One of his friends, probaly the only one who could still believe in Damon, grabbed him by the shoulder and hiddened him in a secret passage. He told Damon to escape while he himself would fool off the guards using his skills. Although Damon really wanted to cry in for his friend and thank him, he could only ran through the passage's path, which by the way had the water at the level of his ankles. After minutes of struggle to pass through the secret tunel, also while hearing many loud cries since chaos roamed through the kingdom, Damon finally reached it's end. Reaching the outside which was still illuminated by some fireworks and the moonlight itself. Damon ran through the streets quickly as he got grip of a long black coat to cover himself all on, soon reaching his house,he would end up discussing with his mother on what's happening. After giving much thought into it, he decided to go off the island, Damon could only scream at his mom what he was gonna do once out, which was prove he was not a murderer. After all he saw the supposed murderer leaving through the corridors and jumping through a window while he himself exited the bathroom. He couldn't leave it as that, he wasn't a murderer nor he had reasons for doing it, he would definitely prove it out. Damon left the house in a rush, leaving his mother to cry in her arms as she could only cry at the sight of her son going out. She of course, not being capable of stopping him. Damon quickly arrived at the docks, although she was suddenly aimed at by a sword slash which he easily dodged. Noticing it was Helena who came to stop him, with a confident look yet sad expression. She screamed at how it didn't need to be like that, only for Damon to rush using Soru and delive a powerful punch to her stomach, easily knocking her out. Damon took a sad look back at everything he would leave behind, only to quickly look away and set sail. He would now begin his search for information on the man he saw back in the castle, remembering his face clearly while bearing a raged-expression. Damon would now do anything within his range in order to prove himself to his friends and people. He fell down on the boat's little floor, giving in to his tiredness as the sea caried him and he slept away. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Devil Fruit Damon ate the Hana Hana no Mi which is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit given to him by his childhood friend during his early ages. It's apparent previous user was the Pirate King's and the world's greatest Archaelogist, Nico Robin. It grants him the power to replicate and sprout any body part of his into any surface or even on his body. Said additional limbs act like extensions of his own body, as Damon can be hurt should one of those limbs be wounded, the same being applied to Devil Fruit effects. Damon crosses his arms in a X shaped form in order to quickly summon those additional body parts, although he was seen doing it without such a pose, although the sprouting was much slower. He prefers to do and match it with his own fighting style by sprouting two pair of arms at himself, giving him an Asura-like appearance which he uses to fight. Although that's not all. Rokushiki Rokushiki (六式 Literally meaning Six Powers) are a branch of super-human martial arts, with it being introduced to Damon by Bambina. Despite knowing only two out of the six Rokushiki techniques, Damon has shown quite some profficiency with their use. He was taught Soru and Tekkai by Bambina, when the former was at a much younger age. Damon is so profficent with these two techniques that he is capable of using variants of them. *'Soru' (剃 Soru lit. meaning Shave): Is one of the Six Techniques which allows it's user to move at a very high speed, it gives Damon the chance to enhance the power os his attacks. He does it by kicking off the ground 10 times in an instant in an eye's blinking. **'Soru "Baunsu"' (剃バウンス Soru "Baunsu" lit. meaning Shave: Bounce): A form of Soru used by Damon, which is quite similar to Geppou. Damon quickly kicks the ground below him 10 times as he meets with a wall, with a jump and with the ten kicks, knocking himself over another wall. He would repeat said proccess some more times before falling down. **'Soru "Tekkai Takkuru"' (剃タックル Soru "Tekkai Takkuru" lit. meaning Shave: Iron Mass Tackle): A combination by both Soru and Tekkai. Damon kicks off the ground ten times in an instant, and in the middle of the proccess while bringing his arms together, he procceeds to activate Tekkai. By then he would hit his target with immense strength and speed. *'Tekkai' (鉄塊 Tekkai lit. meaning Iron Body): Is one of the Six Techniques which allows Damon to endure and harden his muscles to the level of iron, nullifying attacks' damage. Damon can apparently apply it to his additional limbs normally. However, like others he isn't capable of moving when using the technique. **'Tekkai "Hanare"' (鉄塊離れ Tekkai "Hanare" lit. meaning Iron Mass: Away): This form of Tekkai is used by Damon when he holds both his arms in a X-shaped position in front of his chest. He will procceed to swing them open in a fast manner while hardening his muscles, blowing away an upcoming attack. **'Tekkai "Naifu"' (鉄塊ナイフ Tekkai "Naifu" lit. meaning Iron Mass: Knife): Another form of Tekkai created by Damon. He holds in his palm open with all of his fingers straight, then he procceeds to smack his target while hardening his muscles during the proccess. That, successfully dealing a good blow. Haki Assorted Others Relationships Fang Pirates Bellamy D. Samuel Kazama Gozen Tomoe Gurin Calivic Nore Alden Virkov Yueliang Persephone Zachary Wafer Family Draco D. Nathan Draco Angela Marines Bambina Other Freya Stark Helena MacGrath Bounty Quotes Major Battles Trivia *He is based off of Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. References Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Cook Category:Cooks Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Fang Pirates Category:Asha Tribe